


Paint You With My Love

by lagunasass



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasass/pseuds/lagunasass
Summary: Laguna doesn't like seeing his boyfriend worried.
Relationships: Laguna/Kris Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Paint You With My Love

The door to Laguna’s room opened and his boyfriend stormed in, literally throwing himself on the bed and caging the blue-haired man’s waist between his arms. Laguna didn’t even flinch at that, nor looked at the other man. He was currently doing his nails and didn’t want to mess it up.

“Aren’t you gonna ask what I’m doing?” Kris prepped himself up on his elbows, slightly offended by the lack of interest from his lover.

Laguna rolled his eyes and looked at the other one with a sigh. “What are you doing?” After that he immediately came back to his previous activity, concentrating not to spill any nail polish, which with the other man wriggling next to him wasn’t the easiest task. Kris changed his position to lean against the bed frame. He pulled Laguna between his spread legs to make the other one rest on his chest. He could hear a quiet hiss from him but didn’t really care about that. He placed his chin on the blue-haired man’s shoulder, looking at what he was doing.

Laguna turned around to face Kris and clicked his tongue with annoyance. “Now seriously, what are you doing here?” The cyborg responded with a kiss on the other’s lips and then snuggled into the back of his neck. 

“Is that cherry?”

It took Laguna a while to realise what he meant, and what he meant was the chapstick. Blush creeped onto his cheeks and he quickly turned to finish painting his nails.

It took him about 10 minutes for them to dry, Kris didn’t move much for the whole time. Something wasn’t right. Usually in situations like this one he would try to kiss him or at least somehow interrupt. Today he was strangely calmer than normally. 

“Something is worrying you, isn’t it?” Kris only hummed, clearly not wanting to have that conversation. He was more sensitive than it looked, but still didn’t like talking about his feelings. It was Laguna who always had to force him to open up and then lead the conversations. “Is it about Kleene?”

The green-haired man nodded, still in the same position, hands around his boyfriend’s waist keeping him close and with face buried in his blue hair. Laguna moved the hands from above his hips and fully turned around to face the visibly sad man. “You can talk to me about it, you know?” 

Kris sighed, he gave up. “I’m just worried… I know that Sister Ivry is a great healer but still, it’s my little sister.” He was facing down, too embarrassed to look into the other’s eyes.

“I’m sure everything will turn out fine.” Actually he wasn’t good with his words either, but trying his best. Laguna pressed his lover’s head into his chest taking him into a comforting hug. Kris’ arms again wandered to wrap around his waist to bring him closer. Laguna placed a soft kiss on the top of the cyborg’s head. He didn’t like seeing his boyfriend in that kind of state. He wanted both him and Kleene to be happy, without any worries, fully enjoying their life.

He felt fidgeting so he moved his head back to make it easier for the other man to straighten. They were looking straight into each other’s eyes for the first time today. A moment after, he saw the prettiest smile he had ever seen, Kris rarely smiled, but when he did it was breathtaking. He thought he heard a quiet thank you and after that he felt soft lips on his own ones. He smiled into the kiss and returned it eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Their personalities are mostly likely not accurate to the manga ones cbhcbshj they're too nice
> 
> I just like to think that they're really soft alone.


End file.
